DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Abilene-Taylor County Public Health District (ATCPHD) is a Division of the City of Abilene, located in rural West Texas, ATCPHD?s Internet Connect 1 grant application proposes to install and connect gateway equipment to ATCPHD?s existing Network for high-speed/bandwidth access to Internet based resources. Internet access will assist ATCPHD staff to address Center for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) Healthy People 2000 objectives, State of Texas 10 essential Public Health Services, and United Way of Abilene Community Caring Initiative targeting the implementation of an Internet based information and referral system. Activities proposed in this grant include providing ATCPHD physicians, nurses, registered sanitarians, nutritionists, laboratory technicians, dental assistants, registrars, and managerial staff with high speed/bandwidth interactive access to internet based resources (physicians On-Line for updated medical protocol research for use in clinics; National Agriculture Library Food Index used as a tool to educate school children through professionals about handling food; Texas Department of Health (TDH) Bureau of Vital Statistics for production of on-line birth records; Emergency Operations (Zoonois Control for Tuberculosis care, Health Alerts for food recalls); Women Infant and Children (WIC) daily operational resources (manuals, order placement, training registrations) via TDH WEB page and e-mail; interactively participate in United Way of Abilene?s information referral system; and support interactive on-line training of staff in association with the TDH Distance Learning system.